Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of internal combustion engines and more particularly is directed to improvements in fuel injectors of the so-called unit type for improving the reliability and performance of such injectors when used with low lubricity, low viscosity fuels such as volatile aircraft fuels.